Pretty Cure Crystal Hearts
by LittleWinxy
Summary: When the evil phantoms arise to take over earth, a new team of Pretty Cure appear to defeat the phantoms, revive the crystal kingdom and unleash the full power from within their crystal hearts


Pretty Cure Crystal Hearts

A/N Hey guys, this is a fanfiction based on the pretty cure series. I do not own Pretty Cure, I merely own the ocs used in it. I am English so some things are definitely more English than the Pretty Cure series which is Japanese. Hope all you pretty cure fans enjoy this

1 – Cure Valentine. The Cure of Love appears

A long time ago in the kingdom of crystals everything was beautiful and light. Peace filled the land and everything was perfect. That was until one day when the phantoms arose from the depths. These dangerous and deadly foes swarmed the land stealing the life from the inhabitant's crystal hearts. The phantom's leader Phantasma however had only one goal in mind, suck the life from the Heart of the crystal kingdom, Queen Amore. The queen's seven fairy guardians protected her by encasing her in a large crystal surrounded by the seven special crystal hearts. These seven crystals were the life and power source of the Kingdom's warriors, the Pretty Cure. However the warriors were falling as the phantoms swarmed the palace and one of their own betrayed them. But the leader of the Pretty Cure was not going to give up as long as she lived.

As Phantasma went to smash the crystal case of the Queen, the Leader summoned her crystal heart and concentrated all its power at Phantasma. The villainess was sealed in pure crustal and the phantoms fled with their trapped leader. But the power she used was too much and her bodily form was destroyed. The now five remaining cures needed their leader to restore their home but without her human form there was no hope. However they managed to put the remaining people and fairies in the kingdom into a dream-filled sleep with their remaining power. They lost their bodily forms and the seven cure powers went to rest inside the crystal hearts. The seven guardian fairies managed to send the seven hearts to earth before falling into the sleep. If the phantoms were ever to rise again the power would be reawakened and the Pretty Cures would save the world.

And that is where our main story begins...

In the depths of darkness four beings sat around a large purple fire, a crystal case on a pedestal above them.

One of the beings was a man with long white hair and purple skin. He wore a suit of silver armour. The second being was a woman with long black hair in a ponytail with a tiara. She wore a long black dress that moved like smoke. As she smiled fangs could be seen.

The third being was a large troll creature with large pointed teeth and it wore some silver armour and some silver clothing. The fourth being was a sly looking teenager. She had long blonde hair covering one eye. She wore a suit of silver armour with a cape that looked like the constellations.

"How much longer until the black moon is in place." The armoured man asked as he poked the fire with the tip of his sword.

"A few more hours Noir, and then we shall gain the orders from our Queen." The woman said leaning back onto a rock.

"You had better hope this works Nova. Or this could very well be the last time you rejoin the council." Noir said fingering the now heated sharp blade of his sword.

"It will happen; it was prophesized the day she was encased in crystal. Until then, should we have a little fun." Nova suggested standing up. The teenager looked over mildly interested.

"What did you have in mind?" The teenager asked walking over to Nova carrying her spear.

"I'm going to need to borrow your phantom jewel Noir." Nova said and Noir tossed a black diamond shaped crystal. She held it up and laughed. "Let's go mess with those silly human hearts." The four disappeared in a flash of purple.

Meanwhile at Sakura High School...

"I'm so late!" Fourteen year old Tabitha Mason rushed through the school gates as the bell rang. Her slightly messy brown hair was held up in two pigtails by pink bows and her school uniform was scruffy this morning. She ran to her class but everyone was already seated and the teacher was taking the register.

"Good Morning Miss Mason, this is the third time you've been late this week. One more time and its a detention." Tabitha sat down quickly.

"Sorry Miss Jackson." Tabby said as she quietly unpacked. After Miss Jackson had taken the register and sorted the class with work, Tabby's best friends Olivia and Clementine moved their desks even closer to Tabitha's so they could work together.

Olivia was taller than the two and had straight black hair that went to her shoulders. Clementine was shorter then both of them and had long dark blonde hair kept in low pigtails.

"Forget to set your alarm again Tabby." Olivia laughed at her ditzy friend.

"So what if I did, I'm destined to be late all the time." Tabby said lying her head on the desk. Clem and Olivia laughed at her and Tabby was quickly cheered up and began laughing with her friends.

Later that day at Lunch, the three friends exited the school building to eat their lunch outside.

"Hi Tabby." A girl with glasses waved as she passed the three. "Hey Tabby." Three younger boys smiled as she walked past. Tabby returned smiles to everyone. She had great relationships with everyone in the school.

"I still don't get how you have so many friends but not a single enemy." Clem said as the three started to eat lunch.

"I like being friends with everyone even with people I've never met before. And anyway if I share a bit of love with everyone, then maybe they'll share that love out and everyone will be happy." Tabby explained smiling and then took a large bite of her sandwich.

Her two friends smiled at her but the quiet happy moment was suddenly shattered by a scream... coming from the sky! Olivia and Clem looked up to see a small strange creature falling towards them. As Tabby looked up to see, the strange creature landed on her face. The three screamed startling the creature off of Tabby's face.

"Hey, hey, hey, quiet down." He shouted causing the three to stop. Olivia cowered behind Clem but Tabby bent down to speak to the creature.

"Aww, it's so cute." She commented. The creature resembled a ferret and he wore a red waistcoat. (Looks similar to Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure) he looked up at the three and joyful tears filled his eyes, a smile appearing on his face.

"Princess Ai, Umi, Hana, your back." He jumped up into Tabby's arms hugging her tight.

"Who?" Clem asked as Tabby stood up detaching the fairy from her neck.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're not who you think we are." The fairy jumped out of Tabby's arms and hovered in front of them, looking confused.

"But you look almost identical to them. Who are you then?" he asked.

Tabby smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Tabitha Mason. Nice to meet you Mr... um what did you say your name was." Tabby asked.

"I'm Cherry from the Crystal Empire. And you too are." Cherry said ignoring Tabby's outstretched hand.

Clem walked forward leading the scared Olivia. "I'm Clementine Hammond, this is Olivia Crawford. Nice to meet you Cherry."

Cherry observed the three thinking. "If you look like them, then perhaps... it is possible." He flew around the three a couple of times and then stopped in front of Tabby.

"What's possible?" Tabby asked an inquisitive look on her face.

Cherry looked at her and then smiled. "There's no doubting it, only the predescor of Princess Ai could make a face like that, Tabitha, Clem and Olivia. You three hold the power of three crystal hearts. Olivia, you hold the power of the determined heart. Clem, you hold the power of heart of happiness. And you Tabitha hold the power of the heart of Love. You three were created by the spirits of the Pretty Cure Crystal Hearts and hold the power inside you to defeat the Phantoms and save the human world."

"What are Phantoms?" Olivia asked stepping out from behind Clem.

"The enemy of the Crystal Kingdom with the power to darken hearts. They are the reason the Pretty Cures are not here today. But you three hold their power to defeat them. They are preparing to fight against the earth as their leader is said to be freed on this day that is why I have awoken, to find the pretty cure and defeat the Phantoms once and for all." Cherry said.

However before the three could respond or ask any more questions, a loud maniacal laugh sounded around the girls. "Oh no, they found me." Cherry said moving closer to Tabby.

The sky turned dark purple and the four evil beings from before appeared before the girls. Nova smiled at the girls showing her fangs. "You girls have to get out of here, without your powers you'll be destroyed." Cherry shouted.

"Don't try and protect them Cherry, we heard your little speeches, if they really are the pretty cure then they must die!" Nova shouted throwing a spark of purple magic towards the girls. Tabby grabbed Cherry and threw herself to the side. The magic hit Olivia and Clem hard and the two flew back screaming.

"Olivia, Clem!" Tabby screamed as she pulled herself to her feet. Cherry looked up at her.

"Why did you save me instead of your friends." Cherry asked.

Tabby smiled down at him. "I didn't save my friends because they are strong enough to protect themselves so I had to protect you Cherry, you're my new friend." Tabby smiled and Olivia and Clem smiled as well as they pulled themselves up.

"you might be strong now, but you are only humans, you will die by the phantom's hand." Noir shouted.

"No, we will not die, we as humans have a power, we care for each other. The love between us makes us strong, that is our power. You hurt my friends, I will never forgive you for that." Tabby yelled and suddenly a pink light surrounded her. Chery floated in front of Tabby and in a spark of pink, a wrist watch like thing appeared. The watch like part was pink and heart shaped but it didn't have hands like a clock. Then a pink heart pendant appeared around Tabby's neck. Cherry smiled at her.

"Your strong feelings of love for your friends has released the power inside you, now transform and beat those bad guys." Cherry said. Tabitha nodded and lifted her wrist up. she pressed the heart shape down and shouted,

"Heart of Love, Activate!" she yelled and the pink light engulfed her.

Tabby's brown hair flew out of it's pigtails and a pink light surrounded her body. A white top with pink trims flashed around her top half. Then a white skirt with pink frills and dark pink leggings flashed onto her bottom half. She kicked her legs and her pink boots with hearts on appeared. Then she spun around creating a belt with a heart shaped bag. She crossed her arms across her chest and dark pink fingerless gloves appeared. A light pink choker appeared around her neck and heart earrings on her ears. Then she jumped up and her hair lightened to pink and became longer. Her hair curled up into a ponytail held up by a heart hair band. Then she flew down onto the ground and made a heart shape with her hands (like in doki doki pretty cure pictures)

"The Essence of Love, Cure Valentine." She yelled finishing her transformation.

A/N and that's it for now.

Next time: Cure Bubble, Determination is the key.

Cure Valentine fights a phantom for the first time and Cherry explains about the others needing their bonded fairies to transform. Olivia shows true determination by playing a lacrosse match with a twisted ankle and awakens her bonded fairy Bubblegum.


End file.
